In the past machine tools have been used to remove material from a work piece through what is termed machining and such machine tools have included milling machines and the like which are often computer controlled or Computer Numerically Controlled (CNC). As technology develops it is now possible to use such machines to perform other functions, such as other forms of material removal (ultra-sonic, laser and the like), welding and material deposition (such as laser deposition, hard facing, directed energy deposition, additive manufacturing, etc.).
It is known to provide arrangements that provide processing heads that can be fitted to existing machine-tools, such as multi-axis CNC milling machines. However such prior art processing-heads are not convenient as may be desired.
It is also known in the art to use robots, such as robotic arms and the like to process materials. It is perhaps the case that the field of robotic arms and machine tools are converging but it is presently the case that they are different. For example, robotic arms are not as rigid or accurate due to the higher degree of movement and flexibility that they offer, which generally relegates them to second choice for heavy machining operations.